Retrospective Shows August 1976
Tape ; Name * ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1976-08 (Eddie) *A 65-minute compilation of the retrospective shows Peel put out in August 1976. Looking at this file now, I'm amazed to find that it's been two years since I ripped it from Colin's cassette. I was always planning to try and tidy it up a bit as there's speed issues, tape hiss, all sorts. But I think it's time to just upload it now and see what others make of it. *Ken's The Peel Sessions p.216 (halfway down column three) describes these shows, which are basically drawing a line under the Top Gear years and, in hindsight, clearing the way for punk, New Wave and beyond. You'll hear the unseen hand of the person who originally taped the shows, and, as mentioned earlier, a lot of tape hiss and other problems. (Other) *The Peel Sessions lists ten shows in the retrospective series, featuring The Who, Family, Roxy Music Fairport Convention, Rolling Stones, Cream, Soft Machine, Faces, Yardbirds/Led Zeppelin, Beatles, broadcast over the two weeks between 09 August 1976 and 20 August 1976. This compilation features tracks from the Soft Machine, Yardbirds and Beatles shows, broadcast on 17 August 1976, 19 August 1976 and 20 August 1976, respectively. * * Tracklisting *Soft Machine: Love Makes Sweet Music (single) Polydor *Daevid Allen & Euterpe: Children Of The New World (LP - Good Morning) Virgin *Soft Machine: Pig (LP – Volume Two) ABC *Soft Machine: Joy Of A Toy (LP – The Soft Machine) ABC *Kevin Ayers: Joy Of A Toy Continued (LP – Joy Of A Toy) Harvest *Soft Machine: Stanley Stamp's Gibbon Album (for B.O.) (LP – Six) Columbia *Soft Machine: The Man Who Waved At Trains (LP – Bundles) Harvest *Matching Mole: O Caroline (LP – Matching Mole) CBS *Robert Wyatt: Soup Song (LP – Ruth Is Stranger Than Richard) Virgin *Robert Wyatt: I'm A Believer (single) Virgin JP: Robert Wyatt doing the seemingly impossible and making Neil Diamond acceptable to the sensitive man, and woman too, I shouldn't wonder ... *Yardbirds: Too Much Monkey Business (LP – Five Live Yardbirds) Columbia *Yardbirds: A Certain Girl (single – I Wish You Would b-side) Columbia *Yardbirds: Heart Full Of Soul (single) Columbia *Yardbirds: Shapes Of Things (single) Columbia *Yardbirds: The Nazz Are Blue (LP - Roger The Engineer) Columbia *Yardbirds: You’re A Better Man Than I (single – Shapes Of Things To Come b-side) EMI Columbia *Yardbirds: Hi, Ho, Silver Lining (announced, not played) *Eric Clapton & Jimmy Page: Choker (LP – Blues Anytime Vol. 2, An Anthology Of British Blues) Immediate *Yardbirds: Over Under Sideways Down (single) EMI Columbia *Yardbirds: Drinking Muddy Water (LP - Little Games) Epic *Yardbirds: White Summer (session) *Rennaisance – unknown (mentioned, not recorded) *Beatles: Roll Over Beethoven (LP – With The Beatles) Parlophone (back announced, not recorded) *Beatles: If I Fell In Love With You (LP – Hard Days Night) Parlophone *George Harrison: My Sweet Lord (single) Apple *George Harrison: Wah-Wah (3xLP – All Things Must Pass) Apple *Beatles: Everybody’s Got Something To Hide Except Me And My Monkey (2xLP – The Beatles) Apple *Beatles: Here Comes The Sun (LP – Abbey Road) Apple – short clip File ;Name *John Peel - Retrospective Shows - August 1976.mp3 ;Length *1.05.37 ;Other * (Eddie) Don't bother at all if sound quality is your only god. We're talking pretty lo-fi stuff here. But hopefully very interesting stuff too. * Shared via Peel Mailing List. * Many thanks to Eddie and Colin! ;Available * Not currently available. Category:1976 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape